


Maker, I love her

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 15 years after blight, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 years after the blight,  five years after inquisition the two wardens manage to settle down in the hinterlands. With their youngest om the way Alistair reflects on how he came to love such a wonderful woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker, I love her

_Maker she's beautiful,_   Alistair thought as he looked over at the woman he loved, amber eyes looked over her honey colored skin, noting the thin scars of battle. Her black hair was messy around her face, strands covered her cheeks and nose, How did she sleep like that? Without a second thought he gently pushed the strands out of her face, taking in those rosey  lips which was set in a pout.

Fifteen years.... fifteen years since the blight, fifteen years since their twins were unexpectedly brought into this world. Fifteen years since their marriage. How did he get so lucky? She was a Cousland from highever, he was maric's bastard. After everything that they had been through....she was still here. He loved everything about her; her passion,  her kindness, her strong heart, that stubborn will of hers. He was the luckiest man in all of thedas.

That he knew; reluctantly he pulled his gaze away from his sleeping wife and looked around their small home, their boys were in Redcliffe, training as knights. Though empty now, it wouldn't be for much longer. He noticed the small crib near her side of their bed, he was excited but also nervous for her.

Not many women carried a child beyond 35. Though she was 32 it still worried him. Their child... with his gaze lowering he couldn't help but smile seeing her distended belly. Their youngest.... he knew he would spoil the little one to the ends of the earth. Just like he would spoil it's mother just as equally.

Carefully he laid back down beside her, his arms wrapping around her small body. Tucking her head under his he gently rubbed up and down her back.

" mhmmm.... you were staring again my love." Came her sleepy voice, hearing the smile on her lips.

" I was admiring the view my love. It's hard not to." He replied with a soft chuckle.

" oh? Hmph.... when you are done admiring I would love some food." She smirked and cuddled closer to his larger body.

" your wish is my command my love."

"Good...ali?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Verrana....always."


End file.
